Sixty Seconds
by Copper's Mama
Summary: Sam/Andy fic. They could never have a proper relationship. Not until she was no longer his rookie. But, they had their 'minutes'. One minute out of every day, when they forgot who they were, and just reveled in each other. Please read and review!


_..._

_A Sam/Andy fic. _

_..._

_Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Rookie Blue. _

_..._

_A/N: My muse has just been shooting out all these short, Sam/Andy one-shots. Who am I to deny her? _

_I hope you guys like this one, I know I'll love writing it. _

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback! _

...

They could never have a proper relationship. Not until she was no longer his rookie. But, they had their 'minutes'. One minute out of every day, when they forgot who they were, and just reveled in each other.

Sixty seconds of bliss ... it was the only weakness they allowed themselves to have. Sometimes it happened at the beginning of a shift, sometimes at the end. Other times it happened in the middle, when they just couldn't contain themselves any longer. Today was no such exception.

There was nothing particularly special about the restaurant, but maybe that was what made it so special. They made their way inside, spotting one of the waitresses by the door.

"We're investigating a suspicious object found in one of your bathrooms," Sam lied, working his uniform. "Make sure no one comes back there."

The waitress nodded silently, watching as they walked past.

Sam grabbed an out of order sign from her as he passed, making his way through the restaurant, with Andy right behind him. He set the sign down outside the ladies' room, closing the door once Andy entered.

After checking that they were the only ones in there, Andy set the timer on her watch. Sixty seconds.

He was on her in a heartbeat. Sam pressed her back against the sinks, his fingers digging into her hips.

Andy kissed him back with equal fervor, her arms wrapping around his shoulder as she pressed herself against his chest. All of the pent-up tension released itself in one giant burst of fireworks, filling them each with a searing heat that just might last them one more day.

Sam settled himself between her legs, his hips rocking against hers in a slow motion, though his mouth devoured hers hungrily. One hand slid up to her neck, his thumb resting against her jaw while his other fingers massaged lightly against the back of her neck.

Andy gasped each time her mouth separated from his, only to have her breath stolen away the next second.

He hoisted her onto the counter, feeling her legs wrap around his hips and pull him closer to her.

The only sound that could be heard in the bathroom was the sounds of their panted breathing.

After a moment, Sam pulled away from her lips and gazed into her haze-filled, chocolate eyes. "Andy, I lo-"

The beeping of her watch cut him off.

They sighed against one another, their breaths coming quickly and unevenly. Andy's legs slid off of his hips, and his hands came away from her body. He stepped away, allowing her to jump off of the counter.

Their sixty seconds was up. Sometimes, no matter how much they wanted to go past it, they didn't. They only allowed each other that sixty seconds, because it was only one minute out of the entire day. It couldn't count for anything, and they let themselves believe they weren't breaking any rules. But only in that sixty seconds.

Sam wasn't sure he was happy that her watch had cut him off, but he knew that it was probably for the best. They weren't a real couple, so he shouldn't be saying things like that. No matter how much he wanted to.

They straightened themselves up and exited the bathroom, returning the "out of order" sign to the waitress. At her questioning look, Sam said, "False alarm."

The two walked out of the restaurant, slid into their car, and left without saying a word.

It was forgotten ... it never left the bathroom. That was just the way that it was.

Until tomorrow, that was ... when they got their sixty seconds all over again. Neither one would admit it out loud, but that precious minute was the one thing they looked forward to most about the day.

...

_The end. _

_Well, what did you guys think? Like it, hate it? _

_Reviews are appreciated, flame if you must, but constructive criticism is much more useful. _

_Until next time ...! _


End file.
